Damaged Property
by RadiantBeam
Summary: "Wait. When you're talking about property that belongs to Schnee Dust, you don't mean... I'm getting a call about damaging Schnee Dust Company property because I left a hickey on my wife's neck?" [One-shot] [Freezerburn, Yang x Weiss] [Mild Ruby x Blake]


Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters do not and will never belong to me.

Author's Note: A bit of silliness inspired by a Tumblr post. For anyone interested in seeing the actual post itself, just check out the 'my writing' tag on my Tumblr account, askweisswolf. It's a relatively recent post for me, so it should still be pretty high up.

* * *

The hunt so far had been disappointingly dull. Yang knew logically she shouldn't be complaining about it; a day when she and Ruby were out hunting Grimm and they had to deal with _less _than they'd been told was a rare day indeed, and one that should be enjoyed. Usually it was the other way around and they had to deal with _more _Grimm than they'd been warned about. A day like this was light, easy, a nice way to take a break and have some fun.

Yang probably would have appreciated it, if she didn't have some additional energy to burn.

Ruby sighed, resting Crescent Rose against her shoulder. "I don't know," she said at last. "We could check out the ruins, I guess? I've heard some rumors of a beowolf pack in the area that needs to be cleaned out."

Yang locked her fingers together and stretched her arms out, rolling her shoulders. "How many?" she asked.

"I have no clue. Like I said, it's only some rumors. We might not even find anything."

There was a moment of silence as the eldest sister thought this over, before she sat down and leaned back against a tree with a groan. "This sucks," she muttered.

Ruby folded her legs and dropped down next to her, patting her sympathetically on the shoulder without saying a word.

What sucked, specifically, was that Weiss Schnee—aka Yang's wife—was going to be away on Schnee Dust business for the next few weeks in Atlas, and wouldn't be returning to Vale for some time. Usually such trips didn't bother Yang, but this morning had been particularly cruel; a rather hot and heavy session that had been interrupted by the fact that Weiss's flight had been moved to an earlier time, and they'd been forced to part ways unsatisfied and just a little bit frustrated.

Yang had hoped the hunt she was scheduled for with Ruby for the weekend would help her burn off some of the energy she still had bottled up. So far, there had been absolutely no luck in that department.

Ruby sighed. "We still have the rest of the weekend," she reminded her sister. "And we've only just cleaned up the first location Ozpin gave us that is confirmed to have a Grimm presence. I'm sure we'll be overwhelmed in no time."

Yang snorted, glancing at her sister with amusement. "Thank you?"

"Hey, you're the one all bummed out because we haven't fought that many Grimm so far."

The blonde elbowed the younger Huntress gently. "Yeah, because unlike a certain someone else, I missed out on my usual round of morning sex."

Ruby _flushed_. "H-How do you—"

"You might wanna tell Blake to aim her fangs a little lower next time, sis. Just saying."

Ruby's blush deepened if that was at all possible as she hastily adjusted her cape, trying vainly to cover up the offending marks that trailed their way down her neck. Yang chuckled and leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes for a moment to try and relax, hoping maybe _that _would finally undo the heat coiled in her stomach.

The silence was shattered by the sound of Yang's scroll going off.

Both sisters jolted, badly startled by the sound, and confused silver met baffled lilac as Yang dug into her pocket, fishing the device out. She didn't even bother checking to see who was calling, just swiped a finger across the screen and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. "Xiao Long speaking."

Whoa, she'd actually remembered her full greeting. Weiss would be so proud.

"Ms. Xiao Long? Good, so this _was _the correct number." The voice of Weiss's administrative assistant drifted over the line, as cool and composed as ever. "After the last time, I was a little hesitant about dialing."

Yang winced, rubbing the back of her neck. "That was only one time."

"You gave me the number to a sex line, Ms. Xiao Long."

"You shouldn't have asked for my number on April Fools, then."

The assistant coughed, but Yang heard the slight laugh the sound concealed, and grinned. "In any case," the older woman continued without missing a beat, "that wasn't why I called you."

"Okay, shoot. Make it quick, though, I'm gonna be overrun by Grimm any second here." Yang winked at Ruby, who giggled.

The woman sighed deeply, but continued on. Yang was rather impressed by her dedication to her work ethic. "I just wish to inform you that you damaged property that belongs to the Schnee Dust Company," she said.

Yang blinked once. Twice.

"… Excuse me?" she asked.

"You damaged Schnee Dust Company property," the assistant repeated. "I wanted to reach out to you so that you know to never do it again."

"I… okay, wait, hold on, _when_?" Yang frowned, now, running a hand through her hair as she thought. "I haven't used any of those Dust rounds Weiss made recently, and I _know _I've kept Ember Celica in top condition ever since the company gave her those upgrades."

There was a long, long moment of silence on the other end of the line. It stretched on for so long that for a moment, Yang wondered if Weiss's assistant had simply hung up on her after informing her that she'd somehow damaged something that belonged to Schnee Dust. Then the assistant cleared her throat, sighing deeply, and Yang perked up. "This morning, Ms. Xiao Long," she said. "You damaged some very important property that belongs to the Schnee Dust Company this morning."

Yang's frown deepened as she mentally rewound her day. This morning? What had she done this morning that could damage Schnee Dust Company property? The only thing that had happened this morning before she and Weiss had been interrupted was—

Wait.

_Wait_.

The mental record scratch was long and loud, and Yang's jaw drop. "Wait," she said. "When you're talking about property that belongs to Schnee Dust, you don't mean—"

The assistant's sigh was, once again, long and full of suffering. "There was a mark on Ms. Schnee's neck," she said. "In plain view for anyone to see. Any lingering mark on something that belongs to this company counts as damage—"

"Oh my God, oh my _God_," Yang laughed. "I'm getting a call about damaging Schnee Dust Company property because I left a _hickey _on my wife's neck?"

Ruby immediately fell over, clutching at her sides as she howled with laughter, desperately grasping at the grass to try and steady herself. The silence from the assistant was full of pain and suffering before she sighed, "Yes."

"Well," Yang snickered, unable to help the big, stupid grin that had broken out on her face. "Thank you for the warning. I'll be sure to, ah. Not cause any _lingering _damage on Schnee Dust Company property again."

"Please do that, Ms. Xiao Long. Now if I remember correctly, you were about to be overrun by Grimm? I'll leave you to that."

The click on the other end indicated that the call had ended, and Yang pocketed her scroll again, unable to help the snickers that were still spilling out as Ruby finally managed to drag herself back up into a sitting position, muffling her giggles behind one hand.

"So, Yang," Ruby gasped out, once it became obvious neither sister would regain her composure any time soon. "How does it feel knowing you managed to _damage _property that belongs to the Schnee Dust Company?"

Yang threw back her head and laughed. "It feels pretty damn good, actually!"

She almost felt bad, really. There was no way in hell she'd be able to keep the promise she'd made to Weiss's assistant, especially knowing how she and her wife got once they reunited after time spent apart.

She almost felt bad, but then she remembered that the assistant's call meant Weiss had known the mark was there. This was Weiss Schnee; she _always _knew where Yang left her marks. And instead of doing anything to cover it up or let it heal, she'd left it as it was. Had let everyone see it.

The thought finally made the heat in Yang's stomach rest, and she didn't feel bad at all.

* * *

Read and review, please!


End file.
